Waiting for you
by elohagu
Summary: kakashi is late for his mission, and Iruka is worried, what happens when team seven finally returns? kakairu oneshot


Iruka sighed, it was late, and he was worried, team 7 was a week late, and he was scared. What could've happened? Did they run in to some S-Rank criminals or maybe the akatsuki were on their backs? He knew that was impossible, because the mission was a simple C-Rank scroll delivery to the land of thee, but it didn't stop him from worrying.

Apparently, he was really worried, and he was showing it, much. Even Genma noticed that something was wrong with the pony-tailed chuunin. The honey haired senbon-user looked over to Raidou, who was watching Iruka too. Izumo and Kotetsu were silently discussing on what to do, after all, the chuunin was well known for his temper. Genma decided to take the matter in his own hands, and walked over to Iruka.

Sitting down on the chuunin's desk, and leaning a little too close to comfort towards the poor unsuspecting dolphin, "what's wrong Iruka-sensei?" he asked. Iruka looked up to him as if he was surprised to see Genma. "Nothing Genma-san, what made you think so?" "well, first of all, you're not as bright as always, you haven't yelled at anyone so far, and you also look out of the window every other minute, add that up to the fact that team 7 was supposed to be here last week, and there's a very plausible reason you're down. Listen, if you're worried about that Uzumaki brat, don't, he's a reliable ninja, and he's got the Uchiha to look after him." Iruka was slightly confused, Genma wasn't supposed to be this observant. "Yes, I know Genma-san, and it's not Naruto I'm worried about." He answered while sighing and shoving Genma off his desk. "I also think that you should go back to where you came from, Raidou is starting to glare at me for no apparent reason. And I think it's because of me."

Genma decided to agree with the pony-tailed chuunin, however, he refused to leave the mission room, so he started gossiping with Raidou and Kotetsu. After a while Anko joined them, and things started to get really noisy. And just when Iruka thought he couldn't take anymore, the door to the room opened to reveal a soaked team 7, consisting of a dripping Naruto, a glaring and evenly wet Sasuke, a shivering Sakura and a wet-to-the-bone Kakashi in all his soaked glory, his hair was out of its usual gravity-defying state and fell down his face and you could almost see through his mask. Everyone in the mission room stared at them in shock.

That is, everyone but Iruka, the scarred chuunin beamed through the room, and latched himself on the dripping jounin in the doorway. Kakashi merely smiled and padded Iruka on the head. "Sorry I'm late Ruka-chan, but we fell into the lake on our way back home." After saying so, Kakashi managed to make a few hand seals, with Iruka still attached to him. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind very confused Konoha nin.

However, when said nin registered what had just happened, they responded appropriately to the situation, or what could be considered the appropriate response to the situation, as most shinobi weren't used to having mission-room clerks run up to jounin returning from missions and glomping them before having the jounin teleport away to god knows where.

Meaning: the jounin started to gossip as crazy, as well as most chuunin. The other chuunin were either still in shock or had it long since seen coming. Team sevens reaction however was quite different, Sakura was gawking, a few drips of blood rolling out of her nose. Sasuke turned to Naruto, holding up his hand while saying "Dobe, I win the bet, you owe me." Naruto just grumbled, pulling out his frog-shaped wallet and handing some of his money to Sasuke.

"How did you know about this anyway?"

"Because I'm awesome like that, want to get Ramen?"

"Ramen? Your treat!"

Sasuke almost snorted, it was a good thing the blonde was easily distracted, or else he would have some serious questioning on him.

In Kakashi's apartment, the dolphin and the scarecrow were lying on the couch in Kakashi's living room. "I guess they all found out now, huh." The brown haired schoolteacher said. "Well, they're ninja, they would've found out one way or the other. Eventually."

"Yet we managed to hide our relationship for 8 months."

"Shame on them, but now that they know, can I make you scream harder than usual? There are no more risks of them finding out."

"Pervert."

"And you wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
